jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Pre Yavin Infoboxen und Kats Also wie man bei meiner "Kat-Aktion" heute lesen konnte finde ich "Mitglieder der K.U.S." ein wenig lang. Können iwr sie nicht im Sinne von Rebellen und Imperiale in Seperatisten umbennenen. Die GR könnte man dann Republikaner draus machen und man hatts alels etwas einheitlicher. Zusätzlich kam es mal zu Sprache, dass man mal auch farbige Infoboxen für KUS und GR Personen machen wollte. Greetz --Modgamers 20:06, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Kategorien umzubenennen. Ich finde das sogar eine gute Idee von dir, denn die Bezeichnungen sind schon recht lang. Separatisten und Republikaner hört sich gut an. Aber wie unterscheidet man da Neue und Alte Republik? Neue und Alte Republikaner sind nicht gerade der Renner... Die farbigen KUS-Infoboxen kann ich machen, das ist kein Problem. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Bei der NR kann man Rebellen weiter verwenden, da sollange das Imperium existiert, bzw. bis zum Friedensvertrag 19 NSY rebellieren ja alle gegen die. Sonst muss man halt leider Mitglied der Neuen Republik nehmen.. aber das geht ja noch von der länge. un ne Alte Rep. Infobox nich vergessen ;-) --Modgamers 20:26, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Dann lasse lieber die Mitglieder Galaktischen Republik und Mitglieder der Neuen Republik bestehen. Das geht mit der Länge auf jeden Fall noch in Ordnung. Das mit der Könföderation kann man aber gut in Separatist umändern. Welche Farbe soll die GR-Infobox den haben? Mit fällt keine mehr ein... blau vielleicht? --Little Ani Admin 20:31, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Einer meinte mal BRRRRRAUN .. so wie bei Gebäuden. --Modgamers 20:33, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, das war ich... aber das meinte ich für die Yuuzhan Vong. Für die GR ist das aber eher unpassend. --Little Ani Admin 20:43, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::::Wo wir gerade schon dabei sind: Dann mach ich mal noch ne Infobox für Verbrecher - kann ja nicht schaden bei dem ganzen "Scum and Villainy"... Ben Kenobi 22:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein, die Vorlage ist gut, ich habe sie gleich mal bei Jabba ausprobiert :) --Little Ani Admin 23:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Mir fällt grad ein, das gegnteil von Separatist währe Loyalist... kann man das irgendwie verwursten ? --Modgamers 00:12, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Lass das mal lieber... Wir sollten bei den Republikanern bleiben. Ben Kenobi 00:32, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Obi-Wan K. verlinken Hi Ani, ich hätte es auch fast aufgegeben, Obi-Wan K. zu verlinken. Da fiel mir ein, dass ein Link zu seiner Diskussionsseite die Lösung ist! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 21:45, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hey, stimmt! Dann ist tue ich auf die Diskussionsseite von Obi-Wan K. verlinken... Hauptsache der Link ist blau und nicht mehr rot :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Finis Valorum Hi Little Ani hab gerade bei dem Artikel Finis Valorum en paar Links entfernt die offenbar von so en paar Vandalen eingefügt wurden kanns ja mal schauen waren aber nur IP-Adressen Gruß Jango 07:35, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis und dass du gleich gehandelt und die Lunks entfernt hast. Das ist eine ständige Plage, den die IP-Adresse tut immer wieder den Artikel von Finis Valorum mit diesen Links zumüllen. Da das kein Ende nimmt, habe ich die Seite für alle nicht registrierten Benutzer gesperrt. Man wird sehen, wie sich die IP-Adresse nun verhalten wird... Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:34, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ja ist doch klar ich hab mich hier angemeldet um anderen mein wissen über Star Wars zu vermitteln und wenn ich dann seh das solche "personen" ein Artikel verschandeln wo ein junger Mensch sowiel Energie und Zeit investiert hat dann muss man einfach eingreifen und versuchen das zu unterbinden achja ganz nebenbei schau dir mal meine Benutzerseite an hab en bisschen Zeit reingesteckt und ich find das ergebniss ist sehenswert nur ein problem hab ich und zwar wie krieg ich die ICQ Virlage auf die selbe größe von den Babels? Gruß Jango 17:39, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Hi Jango, nette Benutzerseite hast du! Bild:--).gif Ich habe für dich ICQ in deine Babelliste integriert. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:04, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ups, Bearbeiterkonflikt: Wollte es dir gerade erklären wie es geht, aber Premia hat das ja freundlicherweise in die Tat umgesetzt :) Ich finde deine Benutzerseite auch sehr interessant und gut gegliedert vor allem... :) --Little Ani Admin 18:07, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ICQ Hi Ani! Mach doch mal eben ICQ an, ich hab ne Frage an dich. Danke! Ben Kenobi 17:40, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Ani arbeitet nur - wie unkommunikativ! Denk doch mal an ICQ... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 21:51, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Okay, ich komme... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:55, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Spaceballs Hallo Little Ani, Benutzer:Anakin hat einen Artikel über den Film Spaceballs geschrieben! Könnte man hier auch Artikel über die Personen aus Spaceballs Beispielsweise Lord Helmchen verfassen?--Heiliger Klingone 18:41, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Im Artikel zu Spaceballs darf der Charakter auf jeden Fall beschrieben werden. Aber eine eigene In-Universe-Perspektive wird hier nur zu Star-Wars bezogenen Themen hergestellt. Nur offizielle Charaktere, die im '' echten'' SW-Univerum eine Rolle spielen, können in einem eigenen Artikel behandelt werden. Ein eigener Artikel zu Lord Helmchen ist somit ausgeschlossen. Aber wie gesagt, im Artikel zum Film ist das auf jeden Fall drin... :) --Little Ani Admin 18:48, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Schade sonst hätte ich einen Artikel über Lord Helmchen geschrieben!:) Mein großes Sith Idol! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:51, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Little Ani, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:43, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, klar ich bin schon drin, aber irgendwie du nicht. Komisch ich weiß, ich verstehe es ja selber nicht...! Letztes mal wo ich drin war hat es noch geklappt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:05, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Vorher bin ich einfach rausgeschmissen worden und nun komme ich nicht mehr in den Chat rein. Morgen versuche ich mich mal neu anzumelden und das Programm neu zu installieren, aber nun habe ich kein Nerve mehr dazu. Keine Sorge DarthMomse, das krieg ich schon hin. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nun ein wenig überfordert bist. Ich habe das Problem, warum ich euch zuerst nicht sehen konnte, auch nicht verstanden. --Little Ani Admin 20:55, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Du hattest aber auch heute quasi die Seuche ^^. Zu erst mit dem nicht sehen, und dann kam das, was nur einmal pro Monat passiert und mit das Härteste ist. Die hast ein Connection reset by peer, dass heißt das du quasi wie gebannt bist. Das dauert manchmal 5, manchmal auch 50 Minuten bis es wieder geht! --DarthMomse 20:58, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Wenn's kommt, dann richtig! So nach dem Motto... Ich tue die Programme trotzdem mal neu installieren. Kann ja nicht schaden. :) --Little Ani Admin 21:01, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Schau mal bitte Hi Little Ani schau dir mal die zwei Artikel Daniel Weber, Kevin Siemers hier an hab sie zur Löschungbeantragt weil ich es für Vandalismus halte. Die IP adresse hat auch ne veränderung in Dem Artikel Gespensterstaffel vorgenomen hab aber die alte Version wiederhergestellt weil Yoda41 daran arbeiten siehste dir das mal an danke Gruß Jango 08:23, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango! Du hattest Rechte, das war in der Tat Vandalismus... Irgend so eine Witzbold hatte wohl wieder Langeweile. Ich habe dir beiden Artikel gelöscht. Du hast auf jeden Fall richtig gehandelt. Danke dir dafür, wirklich sehr freundlich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:00, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Keine Ursache bei der gelegenheit du hast nicht zufällig das Star Wars fact file nr 87 da is nämlich en Artikel drin den ich gerne lesen würd das problem is nur in ebay hab ich es nur mit 115 anderen heften davon gefunden und das würd mich dann 250 kosten wenn ichs nehm hab ich aber nit vor :::Doch habe ich. Welchen Artikel meinst du genau? Weil ich habe die in einem Ordner eingeheftet und die Heftnummer kann man nun nicht mehr einsehen. --Little Ani Admin 12:13, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: den über bobas EE-3 Blastergewehr könntestest du das einscannen und mir via e-mail zuschicken Jango 12:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) sorry hab meinen Zeitstempel vergessen Kritik Hallo Little Ani, ich würde gerne mal wissen wie du meinen Artikel Yinchorri-Aufstand findest und ob ich daran etwas verbessern kann! ich meine an der Schreibweise. Wurde mich freuen wenn du mir sagst wie der ist!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:24, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Also ich habe nichts gegen deine Schreibweise. Deine Sätze sind immer verständlich und die Wortwahl ist auch immer gut, finde ich. Allerdings misslingt dir die Rechtschreibung und auch die Kommasetzung oft. Aber das ist kein Problem, denn wenn anderen den Artikel verbessern, tun sie bestimmt auch die Kommata setzen. Am besten ist es, wenn du nach einer Weile die ganzen Veränderungen an dem Artikel nochmal zu Gemüte führt. So kannst du sehen, was verändert/verbessert wurde und siehst wie viele Rechtschreib- oder Kommafehler du gemacht hast. Was ich bei dir gut finde, ist deine relativ neutrale Perspektive... da hast du dich echt verbessert. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Nimm die „Kritik“ jetzt aber nicht persönlich, sondern als Denkanstoß. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du hier und da ein Rechtschreibfehler machst oder ein Komma vergisst. Darum brauchst du dir echt keine Sorgen machen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Little Ani ich habe ein "problem". Ich bin leider Legastheniker. Und habe das problem das wenn ich einen Arikel verfasse das ich dann natürlich viele Rechtschreibfehler mache. Aber ich will gerne hier bei Jedipedia Artikel schreiben. Und will dich jetzt fragen ob ich es lieber lassen sollte Artikel zu schreiben,weil ich das ein bisschen peinlich finde das ihr andren dann alles berichtigen müsst!!Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:09, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Das ist nicht peinlich, nur eine reine Lernfrage. Was glaubst du, wie viele Rechtsschreibfehler hier gemacht und berichtigt werden? Nur keine Angst. Schreib schön weiter deine Artikel und sei sicher, sie werden kontrolliert und verbessert. Und das passiert ganz ohne schlechte Gedanken über dich. E.B 20:14, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Viele Benutzer müssen auch meine Artikel immer wieder korrigieren, weil ich Fehler mache. Das ist doch normal, dass man nicht gleich alles perfekt machen kann. Schreibe Artikel, wie du denkst, das du es hinbekommst. Niemand sagt, dass du schreiben musst oder dass du nicht schreiben darfst. So wie du Zeit und Lust hast. Und dein letzter Kommentar beweißt doch, dass du auch ohne Rechtschreibfehler auskommen kannst... trotz Legasthenie. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Little Ani, ich weiss das ich viele Fehler mache (leider). Und ich lese mir meistens auch die Artikel durch bevor ich sie speicher. Leider übersehe ich viele Fehler. Werde mir das jetzt immer zweimal durchlesen und wenn am Artikel entwas verändert ist, werde ich gucken was ich für Fehler hatte! Nochmal Danke!! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sehr vielen danke Little Ani und E.B, das hatt mich sehr "gestärkt". Werde weiter Artikel schreiben.Danke!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Little Ani ich habe grade einen Artikel geschriben und habe zwei Bilder hinzugefügt aber die sitzen nicht sio wie sie es sollen kannst du dir das mal angucken und das berichtigen,das währe sehr nett. Und wenn du Zeit und Lust hasst würde ich es auch super finden wenn du dir denn Artikel durchlesen würdest und mir schreiben könntest was du da von hällst. Danke.Gruß!!Ups das hir ist der Artikel Carnor Jax --Der Heilige Klingone 20:58, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich habe mi den Artikel angeguckt und einige Tippfehler ausgebessert. Der Artikel ist völlig in Ordnung, es sind zwar viele Fehler drinnen gewesen, aber wie du siehst, kann man das alles ändern. Du hast dich ja mal beklagt, dass andere deinen Artikel ändern. Du weißt nun aber sicher, dass das ganz nützlich ist, da man ja selbst mal Fehler übersehen kann. Du hast einen guten Artikel geschrieben, ohne abzuschreiben und trotz Legasthenie. Ich bin stolz auf dich... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:24, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Danke,Danke Little Ani das freut mich SO sehr das du stolz auf mich bist,hehe. Ja das war ein bischen dum von mir mich zu beschweren das andre meinen Artikel verändern aber das ist wirklich wichtig. Und danke das du meinen Verbesert hasst!!Das freut mich auch sehr!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 22:16, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Habe den Artikel Yinchorri-Aufstand jetzt fertig, bin mir aber nicht sicher ob er mit den Bildern in Ordnung ist. Ich mein ob die bilder richtig gesetzt sind. Könntest du das mal überprüfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:49, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe die Bilder mal etwas verteilt und im gleichen Zug noch ein paar Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert. Hey, der Artikel schockt voll :) Ohne Witz, du und dein Freund, ihr überrascht mich total... Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:29, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh,Danke Little Ani das freut mich!--Der Heilige Klingone 23:32, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Hehe danke Little Ani, das freut mich auch! RAA! Ich finde auch das der Artikel schockt und Hip Hopt!!!!!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:36, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Unnötiger Satz? Warum ist "Alle wichtigen Informationen könnt ihr in der folgenden Präsentation nachlesen. Viel Spaß" ein unnötiger Satz?..find eher das es eine freundliche Einleitung ist. Periphalos 20:45, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das hier ist kein Wohlfahrt, sondern eine Enzyklopädie zum Thema Star Wars. War dieser Satz enzyklopädisch? Wohl kaum! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:48, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Achso, deswegen ist freundlichkeit als untersagt..naja..nun steht er da wieder und er wird auch später wieder dort stehen. Periphalos 20:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Freundlich soll es schon sein, aber sachlich auch... verstehst du denn das nicht? Musst du immer jede Änderung hinterfragen? --Little Ani Admin 20:51, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Natürlich, das ist doch mein gutes Recht etwas zu hinterfragen. Es geht doch nur um zwei Wörter "Viel Spaß", daran mukierst du dich, der Rest ist doch völlig in Ordnung. Aber ok, "Viel Spaß" nehme ich gerne raus, weil das in der Tat überflüssig ist. Periphalos 20:53, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn du bereits selber sagst, dass das überflüssig ist, warum schreibst du es überhaupt? Warum tust du deinen Artikel zu Exzellenz Vorschlagen, wo er gestern noch kandidiert hat? Mir kommt es so vor als willst du uns den Artikel immer wieder vor Augen führen. Du willst uns wohl mitteilen Hallo, unter den ganzen Artikel, ist aber der, der Beste!! Was soll ich mukieren, du mukierst doch. Wegen so banalem Zeugs, muss gleich wieder so eine Diskussion entstehen... Du lässt dir echt nichts sagen, wenn es um die Verbesserung des Artikels geht. Du behinderst echt das Wiki-Prinzip, wenn du so verfährst. --Little Ani Admin 21:02, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Mag sein das es dir so vorkommt, vielleicht denkst du aber auch das ich dich provozieren will, weder noch. Es ist ganz einfach so das es mir persönlich völlig wurscht ist, ob du nun hier admin bist oder ein normaler user. wenn mir etwas ungerechtfertigt erscheint, dann reklamiere ich halt. und da dies meistens bei dem gbk artikel geschieht, rückt der halt auch dadurch in den vordergrund. das der teil "viel spaß" überflüssig ist, die erkenntnis kam mir erst nach deinem einwand. ich hatte überlesen, das ein artikel 2 wochen "schonfrist" hat bevor er erneut kandidieren darf..mein fehler, sorry. allerdings werde ich ihn in den zwei wochen weiter überarbeiten und erneut kandidieren denn selbstverständlich ist es mein ziel den artikel irgendwann auf der hauptseite zu sehen. wenn du behauptest ich behindere das wikisystem weil ich mich über dinge beschwere, dann behaupte ich das du das ganze system zu einer farce machst, weil du dich darüber "aufregst"..beides irgendwie haltlos, oder? vielleicht hast du auch registriert, das der gbk artikel bei weitem nicht der einzige ist, den ich hier verfasst habe...also ist er nicht der grund für mein rumgeistern in der jedipedia. Periphalos 21:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Zu dem Satz: Aber es versteht sich doch von selbst, dass nach dem Einleitungsatz die eigentlich wichtigen Informationen folgen. Das ist bei jedem Artikel so, aber bei keinem steht im Einleitungssatz, dass im Hauptteil wichtige Infos folgen. Der Satz hat keinen Nutzen, hat keine Informationen und hört sich meiner Meinung nach komisch an. Deshalb empfand ich ihn als unnötig. Zum Admin-sein: Natürlich kannst du reklamieren, wenn dir was nicht passt. Aber wegen so banalen Dingen, wie du sie immer ausgräbst, finde ich das schon etwas lächerlich, dass du auf diese Kleinigkeit bestehst. Außerdem sagst du ja immer, dass man deinen Artikel kritisieren und verbessern soll, aber im Ernstfall machst du alles rückgängig und machst Terror. So wird der Artikel nie exzellent. Du solltest den Titel auch nicht erzwingen, den das funktioniert sowieso nicht. Nehme Kritik ernst und Verbesserungen an... ich kann es nur immer wieder wiederholen. --Little Ani Admin 22:01, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Hui..ich wage es gar nicht zu sagen..aber, der hat gepasst. Ich habe in der Tat nichts zu erwidern und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann hast du vollkommen Recht. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, das unser Rollenspiel und damit auch der Artikel sowas wie ein Baby für uns ist. Ja, klingt albern aber das ist wohl der Grund dafür, das ich ständig hier rumnerve. Du musst verstehen das wir das über Jahre kleinauf erarbeitet haben und man kann es einfach nicht mit einen Artikel wie zB Darth Vader oder Luke Sykwalkler vergleichen. Trotzdem hast du absolut Recht und ich habe mich wirklich dumm verhalten, ist einfach eine blöde Angewohnheit. Ok, damit wir unser "Kriegsbeil" nun begraben können, Entschuldige ich mich erneut und entgültig, reiche dir ein kühles Bier und strecke dir meine Hand entgegen. MfG Periphalos 22:07, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das Bier und die Hand nehme ich gerne an. Schade, dass das Bier nicht echt ist :) Ich bin den Artikel nochmal durchgegangen und habe kleine Dinge korrigiert. Keine Panik, inhaltlich habe ich mich rausgehalten... Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:34, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) *g*, der musste jetzt noch sein...was?...*pff*..jedi halt :-) Periphalos 06:26, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Babelhilfe Ich brauche Babelhilfe. Bitte zeig es mir, indem du das Bild "Mandalorian_Neo-Kreuzfahrer.jpg" in meine bereits reingestellte Babel auf meiner Benutzerseite bringst. E.B 21:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Es gibt aber leider kein Bild das Bild:Mandalorian_Neo-Kreuzfahrer.jpg heißt. Du musst wohl ein anderes Bild nehmen. Ich tue mal ein Beispielbild rein... dann siehst du ja wie es funktioniert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:37, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Hilfe benötigt Hi Little Ani ich brauch deine Hilfe und zwar hab ich Yoda5629 gefragt ob er mir sagen kann wie ich ne weiterleitung zum absatz Blastergewehre krig wollte ne weiterleitung von Blastergewehre machen hat auch ganz gut geklappt nur hab ich mich verklickt und nun steht da wenn man zum Artikel Blastergewehre geht steht dann da Media:Beispiel.org (obwohl ich es wieder entfernt hatte ) vor der weiterleitung zum absatz in Blaster wen man aber denn artikel bearbeiten will sieht man das das Media:Beispiel.org da gar nicht steht und wenn man dann speichert dann sieht man die Weiterleitung und wenn man dann auf Blaster klickt kommt man genau dahin wo ich den Artikel hinleiten wollte etwas Verzweifelt Jango 23:44, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango! Das Problem kenne ich. Es liegt an deinem Cache-Speicher, der die Seite so anzeigt. Erst wenn du den Cache leerst funktioniert die Weiterleitung ordnungsgemäß. Du kannst den Cache leeren, in dem du – vorausgesetzt du nutzt den Internet Explorer – die Tasten F5 und Strg auf deiner Tastatur gleichzeitig drückst. Wenn du den Explorer nicht nutzt, sondern einen anderen Browser drückst du für z.B Mozilla/Firefox die Strg-, Shift- und R''-Taste gleichzeitig. Bei Opera ist es nur die ''F5-Taste, bei Safari ist es die Kombination Cmd, Shift und R'' und bei Konqueror ist es auch nur ''F5. Öffne die Weiterleitungseite mit dem Fehler, leere deinen Cache und das Problem ist weggedrückt. Eine Weiterleitung legst du mit dem Quellcode #REDIRECT Artikelname an. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Erklärung verstanden. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:55, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :: super danke deine erkläring war genial ;) hab alles verstanden Jango 23:58, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) kurze Artikel! Hallo Little Ani, ich hätte eine kurze Frage! Sind kurze Artikel wie Tieren Nie-Tan eigendlich unnötig oder sollte man auch solche Artikel schreiben? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:25, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Heiliger Klingone! Kurze Artikel lassen sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, denn immerhin gibt es zum Beispiel auch Charaktere, die im Star-Wars-Universum nur eine kurze Rolle spielen und dann gar nicht mehr vorkommen. Aber dieser Charakter, der nur eine kurze Rolle spielt, sollte auch einen Artikel bekommen. Dann ist das halt ein kurzer Artikel... Man muss da unterscheiden zwischen lückenhaften/unvollständigen Artikeln und Artikel, die einfach nur kurz sind. Kurze Artikel, können bereits alles von einer Person erzählen, was auch bekannt ist. Bei unvollständigen gibt es dagegen mehr zu erzählen, als im Artikel zu lesen ist. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Kurze Artikel sind auch erwünscht. Stelle dir allerdings den Artikel Luke Skywalker vor, wenn da nur Luke ist ein Jedi-Meister stehen würde... so etwas wäre dann weit weniger erwünscht, da ja viel mehr zu Luke bekannt ist. Eigentlich kannst du unbesorgt sein, denn alle Beiträge sind erwünscht und willkommen, außer vielleicht Vandalismus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:24, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich habe in der Vergangenheut aber erlebt, dass Artikel gelöscht wurden, in denen wenig drinnen stand. Es handelte sich dabei neulich um einen Raumschifftyp. Der wurde mit der Begründung gelöscht, es stünde nicht genug drinnen. Und Quellen existierten soweit ich weiß auch nicht. Na ja, jedenfalls existierte eine Datentabelle. Ich wäre dann dafür, so einen Artikel eine Zeit lang stehen zu lassen, obwohl ich jetzt auch nicht weiss, wie lange er schon bestand hatte... E.B 17:38, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, man kann natürlich wie alles im Leben übertreiben. Man kann einen Artikel auch zu kurz machen. Beispiel: Es wird der Artikel X-Flügler neu angelegt. Es steht drin „Er ist ein Raumschiff, das Flügel hat wie ein X.“ Na, wunderbar... damit kann man eigentlich nichts anfangen. Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist das eigentlich Spam (=Datenmüll). Es gibt zu diesem Raumschiff mehr zu erzählen... viel mehr. Und deswegen macht es Sinn den Artikel zu löschen, sodass später ein anderer die Gelegenheit hat, den Artikel besser zu schreiben. Und besser geht in diesem Fall immer. Für Besucher, die einen zuuu kurzen Artikel aufrufen, ist es ja auch frustrierend, wenn sie auf so etwas stoßen. Wie gesagt, wenn zu einer Person, einem Ereignis oder einer Sache nicht mehr bekannt ist, ist es kein Problem wenn die Artikel kurz sind. Hier wird nichts einfach so gelöscht und wenn, kann sich jeder beklagen. Man kann ja alles wiederherstellen... zumindest eine Zeit lang. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:47, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) "Periphalos" hat über den Artikel Tieren Nie-Tan geschrieben "Dieser Artikel muss überarbeitet werden. Hilf mit!"! Aber über die Person ist nicht viel bekannt (nicht mehr bakannt als da steht) ist das nicht irgendwie unnötig? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:21, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn es über den Charakter nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, weil einfach nicht mehr bekannt ist, dann kannst du den Hinweis natürlich entfernen. Es ist in der Tat unnötig, da niemand mehr was schreiben kann, wenn nichts weiteres bekannt ist. --Little Ani Admin 23:27, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilderqualität Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Bild von solcher Qualität immer noch besser ist, als gar keins. Daher sollte das Bild des Gian-Sicherheitsgleiters wieder in den Artikel eingesetzt werden. Man kann es ja immer ersetzen, aber erstmal eines haben. E.B 23:40, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) naja... das Bild war ja super klein und answers.com ist keine Quelle. --Modgamers 23:41, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Ds mit der Quelle...wie war das noch mal...ach ja, die Seite ist als Quelle ja ungültig, stimmt ja. Na dann weg damit. E.B 23:43, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) EE-3 Blastergewehr Hi Little Ani hab grade den Artikel zu Boba EE-3 geschriebenkannst du mal drüber schauen und gegebenfalls änderungen dran vornehmen danke Jango 14:46, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, klar... ich schau nachher mal drüber :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:50, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Super danke ich wollt noch ne infobox und ein , zwei bilder einfügen ich wart bis du drüber geschaut hast Jango 14:54, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :: ehm noch was gibs so ne Kategorie wie spezielle Waffen wo man dann Z.B das EE-3 , den Westarr-34-Blaster und so einordnen könnte Gru? Jango 15:18, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Wieso er ist doch schon in einer Kategorie eingeordnet. Das ist doch okay so :) --Little Ani Admin 19:12, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ja ich dacht nur das wäre so übersichtlicher übrigens ich hab ein bisschen an dem Artikel Battlefront II rumgeschrieben kannste ja mal lesen und mir dein Meinung sagen ja Danke Jango 20:37, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Sperren der Diskussionsseite Hi, kannst du bitte auch meine Diskussionsseite für IPs sperren? --Assassin 17:18, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :Okay, wenn du das willst, mach ich das... aber dann können dir IP-Adressen auch keine Fragen mehr stellen. Wenn du die Sperre wieder aufgehoben haben möchtest, kannst du mir oder einem Admin ja Bescheid geben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:12, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Hilfe benötigt! Hallo Little Ani, Ich kriege es bei meiner Benutzerseite unter Lieblingskarakter nicht hin das immer drei Bilder nebeneinander sind! Könntest du mir da mal bitte Helfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe es mal so gemacht, wie du gesagt hast. Hoffentlich ist das auch richtig so. Aber vielleicht solltest du nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen, deine Bilder anzuordnen, denn diese Tabellenform finde ich ganz schön knifflig. Naja... bleibt natürlich dir überlassen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:19, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank Little Ani! Ja ich finde die Tabellenform auch ziemlich knifflig!!!! Werde sie aber glaub ich behalten weil ich finde das sie schockt! Nochmal Danke genau so wollte ich das haben:)!!!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:22, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Boba F Hi little Ani kannst du dir mal die Benutzerseite meines Bruders angucken er wollte da das AdminstratorenBabel haben mit der kleinen hinzufügen das er kein Administrator sei das soll lustig sein jetzt hab ich nur bedenken ob das klar geht hab ihm gesagt das es vielleicht schwierigkeiten gäbe Gruß Jango 22:18, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :Nein, solange da steht, dass er kein Admin ist, hat er ja noch Recht :) Das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Wenn dein Bruder das Babel haben will, kann er es auch so verwenden. Aber trotzdem danke für deine Nachfrage... sicher ist sicher! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:24, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Super Danke achja nochwas die Benutzer ID ist die gleichzusetzen damit das ich der sovielte benutzer bin? Jango 22:26, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Genau, ich habe zum Beispiel die ID 21! Das heißt, dass ich der 21. Benutzer bin, der sich hier angemeldet hat. --Little Ani Admin 22:29, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Hi Little Ani. Wo sieht man welche ID man hatt.Danke!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 22:32, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Hier → Spezial:Preferences. Unter dem Punkt Benutzer ID. --Little Ani Admin 22:34, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ehm das sieht man unter einstellungen neben Eigen Diskussion steht unter dem Benutzernamen Gruß Jango 22:35, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :woh leck bin ich lahm im schreiben hab gar nicht gesehen das du schon geantwortet hast XD Jango 22:37, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Danke Little Ani,aber auch dir danke Jango!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:34, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Kandidatur GBK Rollenspil Hallo Ani, wann ist die Frist den abgelaufen? hatte mich an deinen eintrag bei der diskussion orientiert, und da war das datum anfang märz, von daher dachte ich wären die zwei wochen abgelaufen. sorry Periphalos 20:36, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Periphalos! Die 14-Tage-Frist beginnt immer erst, wenn die vorherige Wahl geschlossen wurde. Alle Wahlen werden immer auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels archiviert. In diesem Fall ist es ja Diskussion:Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg. Dort wurde die Wahl von mir am 12. März geschlossen. Plus 14 Tage macht das der 26. März... ich möchte nicht pingelig sein, aber es ist nun mal Regel und die gilt es einzuhalten. Das ist nicht gegen dich oder den Artikel gerichtet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:41, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein ist doch völlig ok, bleiben mir noch ein paar Tage ;-) Periphalos 20:45, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Das Clonewars Bild im Artikel der Schlacht von Jabiim Hallo Little Ani, das Bild stammt sehr wohl aus Vol.1 von der Zeichentrickreihe "Clonewars". Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du die DVD hast. Ich jedenfalls habe sie und sage dir wo genau dieses Bild auftaucht: Wenn das anfängt, sieht man ja zuerst Yoda, wie er durch eine Wüste reitet. Dann ertönt Musik und es beginnt eine große Schlacht. Es werden jetzt kurz hintereinander verschiedene Kampfschauplätze gezeigt. Dort ist auch diese Szene dabei. Das Bild zeigt die schlacht von Jabiim. Ich habe vor, noch einige Bilder einzufügen, die mich einfach entzücken. Die stellen aber alle dieselbe Schlacht dar. Ich warte mit dem Vorhabe auf deine Antwort, aber ich gebe folgendes zu bedenken: Ich weiß, dass dieser Artikel so ziemlich im Exellent Status ist, aber auch solche Artikel sind durchaus verbesserungsfähig. :) E.B 19:10, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, ich kenne die Szene, sehr gut sogar... Und um noch mal sicherzustellen, habe ich die Szene gerade noch mal angeschaut. Es ist nicht einmal eine Sekunde, wo dieses Bild zu sehen ist. Es ist ein schneller Kameraschwenk durch eine regnerische und gebirgige Landschaft. Es wird aber in der Szene nicht erwähnt, dass es sich hierbei um die Schlacht von Jabiim handelt. Irgendwie passt die Landschaft ach nicht so recht zu den Bildern im Comic. Yoda sagt in der Szene nur, dass die Klonkriege sich schnell verbreiten und ausweiten und dass sich immer mehr Planeten der Konföderation anschließen. Kein Bezug zu Jabiim oder sonst was... so ist das ja nur eine Annahme, dass es Jabiim sein könnte... Wenn man sich da nicht sicher sein kann, kann man das Bild ja rauslassen. Der gleichnamige Comic bietet genügend Abbildungen, die besser sind als diese halbe Sekunde in Clone Wars, nicht wahr? Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:40, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Sicher, dann werde ich, sobald ich den Artikel der schweren Bodeneinheiten entsprechend den Anforderungen "kanonisiert" habe, noch bessere Bilder aus der Wookiepedia übernehmen. Um noch mal auf den schweren Bodeneinheiten Artikel zurückzukommen: Die Informationen, die ich in der Artikeldiskussion schon erwähnt habe, sind ja aus den entsprechenden Artikeln hier.Da diese aber durch Quellen belegt sind, sind die in meinem Artikel ja dann genau die selben und somit auch belegt. Ich weiß, um deine Nachfrage zu beantworten, dass ich alles mit Quellen belegen muss. Dann kann ich ja die angegebenen Quellen der Basisartikel auch bei meinem angeben. Schau, es ist doch eigentlich so: Der Artikel der schweren Bodeneinheiten ist im Grunde eine Zusammenfassung der vielen kleinen Artikel, in denen dasselbe steht. Nur eben noch mit weiteren Infos ergänzt und was wichtig ist: Natürlich auch mit logischen Schlussfolgerungen.E.B 12:14, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Logische Schlussfolgerungen? Du kannst die anderen Artikel nicht zusammenfassen und dann einen neuen Artikel daraus erstellen! Das ist doch genau das, was wir vermeiden wollen. Es geht darum, Artikel zu schreiben, die aus erster Hand von offiziellen Quellen stammen. Wenn du die Jedipedia als Quelle benutzt ist das genauso falsch, als wenn du die Wookieepedia oder das SWU-Lexikon in deine Recherche miteinbeziehst. Die Jedipedia ist keine offizielle Quelle und Inhalte in den Artikeln müssen nicht zwangsläufig richtig sein, obwohl wir diesbezüglich natürlich sehr aufmerksam sind und Kanon-Fehler vermeiden. Aber bitte ziehe offizielle Quellen heran, alles andere ist nicht gut für die Qualität der Jedipedia... Wenn du deine Zusammenfassung fremder Artikel dann noch durch deine eigenen logischen Schlussfolgerungen ergänzt, ist das ja das genaue Gegenteil, was wir hier eigentlich wollen. Bitte dichte keine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen dazu, die in deinen Augen logisch erscheinen, du aber nicht mit offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. Inwieweit etwas in Star Wars logisch ist oder nicht bestimmt nur Lucasfilm. Immerhin ist Star Wars pure Science-Fiction. Du merkst, dass hier eigentlich alles auf offizielle Quellen hinausläuft, aber das ist eben nun mal Voraussetzung für einen hohen Qualitätsstandard. Und denn wollen wir hier auf jeden Fall beibehalten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:28, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Na schön, lass ichs eben. Ich schreibe ihn entsprechend um. Ich dachte ich könnte ihn als zusammenfassung und quasi als Drehkreuz für viele Verlinkungen schreiben. ich hatte die Idee zu dem Artikel, als ich den Artikel "Infanterie" gelesen habe. Da steht aber auch nichts neues drinnen und es sind nur Allgemeinposten, die auf die Infanterieeinheiten des Star Wars Universums bezogen sind. Der müsste dann aber eigentlich gelöscht werden, oder nicht? Das wäre dann aber nur logisch.E.B 12:48, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :So sollte es doch auch sein. Wenn jemand wissen möchte, was Infanterie in der Realität ist, wird er das in der Wikipedia eingeben. Natürlich ist Infanterie in der Realität nichts anderes als Infanterie in Star Wars, aber die jeweilige Rolle und Gewichtung ist eine andere. Verstehe nicht, warum man den Artikel löschen sollte. Erscheint mir nicht logisch. Eigentlich ist das Verfassen von Artikeln doch nicht so schwierig und man muss es auch nicht immer lang und breit erklären, was man darf und nicht darf. Lese ein Buch, ein Comic, die Datenbank auf StarWars.com, spiele ein Spiel, schau dir die Filme und Serien an und fasse dann immer das wichtigste zusammen. Dies kann dann ein Ereignis, eine Person oder ein Gegenstand sein, egal was... Sobald jedoch die offizielle Komponente fehlt, leidet die Qualität. Dies sollte bei der Recherche immer berücksichtigt werden. Eigentlich ist es nicht schwierig. Ich hoffe du verstehst das... Du kannst den Artikel immer noch behalten, aber tue dir und der Jedipedia einen gefallen und entferne die Zusammenfassungen und deine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du einen allumfassenden Sammelartikel erstellen musst, der dann schon perfekt ist. Wenn du bereits die Dinge aus den Filmen zusammenfasst, hast du einen Grundstein gelegt und eine gute Basis geschaffen, auf der man aufbauen kann. Eine Wiki ist ein laufender Prozess, es wird immer an allem gearbeitet... --Little Ani Admin 13:09, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Das letztere ist ja bereits geklärt. Aber ich kann keine andere Gewichtung der Infanterie in Star Wars finden, als in der Realität (abgesehen davon, dass sie in Raumschiffen transportiert wird). Lies dir den Infanterie Artikel doch mal durch. Da stehen nur Allgemeinposten und wenn es keine Zusammenfassungsartikel geben soll, dann lohnt sichb der so, wie er momentan besteht ganz sicher nicht. Da steht nur, dass die Infanterie in den Klonkriegen von Kloncommandern kommandiert wurde, Sturmtruppen und Klontruppen die bekanntesten waren und eine allgemeine Definition. Das dort auch kurz die dunklen Truppen erwähnt werden, reicht doch nicht, da wir bald ganz sicher für die Typen nen eigenen Artikel anlegen. Der Artikel sollte gelöscht werden, da er nichts neues bietet und nur zusammenfasst. Mein Artikel hat genau dasselbe Maleur. Ich wollte ein Drehkreuz für die weiterführenden ausführlicheren Einzelartikel. Wenn ich den aber nicht als Zusammenfassung schreiben soll, dann schleunigst weg damit. Es geht mir nicht ums behalten oder nicht behalten. Die gehören beide weg, weil sie Nonsens sind, fertig! Die brauchen wir hier dann nämlich nicht. :) E.B 14:31, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Der Artikel „Infanterie“ ist nur sehr unvollständig. Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass Sammelartikel nicht okay sind, das Gegenteil ist nämlich der Fall. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass dein Artikel Nonsens ist, das ist er nämlich ganz und gar nicht. „Infanterie“ bleibt natürlich bestehen... er kann ja noch erweitert werden. Dein Artikel „schwere Bodentruppen“ könnte man ja parallel dazu in „Artillerie“ umbenennen. Immerhin ist das der richtige Begriff für schwere Bodengeschütze. Naja, diskutieren wir nicht länger um den heißen Brei. Du kannst ja den Artikel erst mal fertig schreiben... das wird schon passen. --Little Ani Admin 14:38, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) "Du kannst die anderen Artikel nicht zusammenfassen und dann einen neuen Artikel daraus erstellen. Das ist doch genau das, was wir vermeiden wollten." Das steht weiter oben. Und nun sagst du mir, dass Sammelartikel nicht in Ordnung sind? Ich verstehe dich nicht, Litte Ani!!! E.B 14:50, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Und dabei schreibe ich immer so viel, dass es eigentlich verständlich sein müsste. Also kurz. Sammelartikel → sehr erwünscht. Kurze Artikel wie Infanterie → werden nicht gelöscht. Artikel, die andere Artikel zusammenfassen → überhaupt nicht erwünscht. Nochmal: Du solltest nicht andere Artikel zusammenfassen ohne selbst eine Quelle dafür zu haben. Du verlässt dich sonst zu 100 Prozent auf den Wahrheitsgehalt der Artikel und diese sind nun mal nicht offiziell. Beispiel: Du hast verschiedene Artikel in der Jedipedia zusammengefasst. Der Autor von „Infanterie“ hat militärische Einheiten aus Battlefront I und II zusammengefasst. Das ist ein nicht allzu kleiner Unterschied. --Little Ani Admin 14:59, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalen Hi Little Ani gut das du aufkreuzt könntest du bitte die IP 89.55.181.117 sperren und die die noch nicht von Obi-Wan K. gesperrt worden vergleich dazu meine bitte an ihn auf seiner Diskkusionsseite Gruss Jango 19:50, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Oh, ich war wohl zu langsam. Premia hat das ja schon erledigt... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:13, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) mmh ich muss mich glaub ich entschuldigen. Es könnte sein daa ich ein bischen zu fresch gegenüber der Ip war. Sorry falls das nicht angemessen war, dann tuts mir Keid. Gruss Boba 16:40, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Nein, nein... schon okay! Der Kommentar von der IP war ja nun wirklich nicht in Ordnung. Am Besten du tust solche Leute einfach ignorieren, dann verlieren sie nämlich ihren Spaß bei der Sache. Wenn man sich auf eine Diskussion mit ihnen einlässt, haben sie genau das erreicht, was sie wollten und es macht ihnen Spaß weiterzumachen. Also einfach die kalte Schulter zeigen, die Änderung rückgängig machen und Vandale hört von selbst wieder auf. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:45, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) : Jo was ich noch sagen wollte ist das die neuerdings auch in Gruppen auftreten wie gestern da haben Fünf IP adressen bei den Artikeln zu den Filmen alle das selbe geändert und das kann kein Zufall sein Premia hat zwar ein paar von denen gesperrt und zu den anderen gesagt das die sich anscheinend besinnt haben aber ich denke das die nach ablauf der Sperrung von den Ips wieder anfangen werden Jango 16:49, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja, dann werden wir sie eben noch mal sperren und die Änderungen rückgängig machen. Von denen lassen wir uns doch nicht ins Boxhorn jagen, nicht wahr? :) Das kriegen wir schon hin, einfach immer aufmerksam sein und Bescheid geben, wenn dir was verdächtig vorkommt. --Little Ani Admin 16:53, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) JO ich halt die Augen immer offen morgens bevor ich zur Arbeit fahr schau ich immer zuerst in Jedipedia rein und guck nach ob irgendwelche Vandalen was verändert haben um es gegebenfalls rückgängig zu machen und wenn ich auf der Arbeit schau ich direkt nochmal nach den ich hab knapp ne halbe Stunde Fahrt und da kann so einiges passieren Jango 16:55, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) --Little Ani Admin 17:03, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Gut danke das sind genau dieselben Ips von gestern wo Premia dachte sie hätten sich geändert ich find die gehören alle gesperrt Jango 17:10, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ist jetzt vielleicht etwas hart, aber wie wärs wenn ALLE IPs für eine Woche gesperrt werden. Die Vandalen müssen ja nur grade ihren Router neustarten und schon haben sie eine neue IP. Die IPs die wirklich hier mithelfen wollen werden sich dann auch anmelden. --Assassin 18:08, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::So hart werden wir wohl nicht durchgreifen müssen, aber wir könnten Seiten, die permanent von Vandalismus betroffen sind, halbsperren. Meistens beschränken sie sich ja nur auf eine oder immer die gleichen Seiten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:11, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Das stimmt. Aber wenn die Seiten gesperrt sind werden sie an andere Seiten die nicht gesperrt sind rangehen. --Assassin 18:24, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Womöglich, aber so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht, dass man alles sperren muss. Ich kann schon verstehen, dass es nervt, wenn andere Leute hier randalieren, aber wir können das alles rückgängig machen. Viele schauen sich die Seite hier erst an, melden sich dann an und editieren hier aktiv mit. Wenn wir IPs komplett sperren, dann werden sich viele vielleicht erst gar nicht anmelden. Wir haben ja noch alles im Griff... keine Panik auf der Titanic. Bevor das Schiff untergeht, werden entsprechende Maßnahmen schon getroffen. :) --Little Ani Admin 18:30, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Zule Xiss Hallo Little Ani! Ich habe eine Frage und zwar betrifft sie Zule Xiss! Sollte man sie nicht auch zu den Cyborgs, im Artikel Cyborg einfügen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:47, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Kannst du machen, ja! Das ist absolut korrekt. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:53, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Schwere Bodeneinheiten Der Artikel ist nun für alle freigegeben. Ich würde eine Umbenennung in "Artillerie" allerdings ablehnen, da ja nur Panzer und Kampfläufer beschrieben wurden. Vielleicht sollte man noch das ein oder andere Kapitel für spezielle Artillerieeinheiten, wie die "Self-Propelled Heavy Artillerie" der Klonarmee dazuschreiben. E.B 21:40, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie gesagt: Der Artikel muss nicht von Anfang an allumfasend sein. Der Artikel kann auch Artillerie heißen, auch wenn der Self-Propelled Heavy Artillerie nicht beschrieben wird. "Schwere Bodentruppen" ist eben ein schwammiges Lemma, Artillerie würde es auf den Punkt bringen... naja --Little Ani Admin 21:48, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Änderung an Artikel Auserwählte Ehm Little Ani ich hatte das eigntlich so vorgesehen, das das was über dem Zitat steht eine Einletung ist un das das Zitat extra an der Stelle stand muss ein Zitat den immer über dem Text stehen? Jango 21:49, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich finde, dass ein Zitat immer der beste Einstieg ist. Ein Zitat mitten im Artikel finde ich optisch nicht so ansprechend, aber das ist meine Meinung. Mach es halt wieder rückgängig, wenn du meinst, dass es anders doch besser ist. --Little Ani Admin 21:52, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Und wie ist das mit der Änderung von Ben so wollt ich es Machen hatte aber was zu tun gehabt und kam nicht dazu find ich sieht besser ausJango 21:54, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ja, sorry, dass ich dir ins Handwerk gepuscht habe. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten einen Artikel zu gestalten. Einer findet es so schöner, der andere so. Ich finde Bens Gestaltung natürlich auch viel besser. Wenn wir uns einig sind, ist es ja okay. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:58, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Bauchst dich nicht zu Entschuldigen, kann ja mal passieren nur noch eine Frage wie macht ihr das mir dem Verschieben von den Artikeln schneidet ihr den Text da aus un fügt ihn in den Anderen ein oder gibts dazu ne Art Befehl ? Jango 22:02, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Da gibt es praktisch einen Befehl, der das Verschieben ermöglicht. Allerdings kann nur eine geringe Anzahl von Benutzern Artikel verschieben. Früher gab es ein große Vandalismus-Attacke, wo diese Verschiebefuktion noch für jeden Benutzer zur Verfügung stand. Ein Vandale hat mit einem Programm in wenigen Sekunden hunderte von Artikel verschoben. Das alles wieder Rückgängig zu machen, war eine Arbeit von mehreren Stunden permanenter Revertierung. Somit haben wir beschlossen, diese Funktion nur auf erfahrene Benutzer zu beschränken, die es wohl ernst meinen mit der Jedipedia und keinen derartigen Vandalismus betreiben. Jeder Benutzer, der schon etwas Erfahrung hier hat, Artikel schreibt und verbessert, keinen Unfug treibt und gut aussieht (scherz!) kann diese Funktion auf Anfrage bei mir oder einer meiner Admin-Kollegen freigeschaltet bekommen. --Little Ani Admin 22:10, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ja cool also ehm nunja also ich denke ich bin ein Benutzer ders erst meint aber ich weis nicht ob ich schon übergenug erfahrung verfüge die es rechtfertigt ich frag aber trotzdem könntest du das eventuell in geraumer Zeit musst dich nicht hetzen oder so für mich freischalten und mir erklären wie das geht? Jango 22:13, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Soll das jetzt also eine Anfrage sein? Wenn du die Funktion haben willst, bekommst du sie natürlich. Aber denke immer daran, eine Verschiebung im Zweifelsfall immer mit anderen abzuklären. Eigentlich funktioniert das ganz einfach. Sobald ich es dir freigeschalten habe, hast du ganz oben am Bildschirm, wo auch immer Artikel, Diskussion, bearbeiten, Versionen steht, einen neuen Reiter, der verschieben heißt. Da klickst du drauf, gibst den Neuen Titel der Seite in und ab die Post... ist nicht schwer. Schon nach einem Mal bist du Experte im Verschieben ^^ Aber treib kein Unfug damit und verschiebe nicht irgendwelche Seiten in der Weltgeschichte herum. Ich will es nur mal so gesagt haben :) --Little Ani Admin 22:41, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Jo danke für dein Vertrauen ich werde immer vorher fragen wen Zweifel besteht ich mach auch keinen Unfug versprochen dafür ist mir das hier zu wichtig Jango 22:44, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) **Im Normalfall besteht auch kein Grund, viele Artikel zu verschieben. Dies ist nur bei Schreibfehlern oder sonstigen Unzulänglichkeiten im Namen des jeweiligen Artikels nötig. Deshalb hab ich auch eben "Auserwählte" zu "Auserwählter" verschoben, da der Titel sonst eine weibliche Person nahelegt. Achja Ani, wie war das noch mit meinem Tyber Zann und der Exzellent-Abstimmung? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:06, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Babel Hey Little Ani ich habe mal eine Frage: Dürfte ich für meine Babel auf der Benutzerseite ein Bild von Final Fantasy hochladen? OOM-14 10:41, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Naja, machs doch einfach... Ich wär zwar dafür, dass hier nur Star Wars-Bilder hochgeladen werden, aber das lässt sich wohl nicht durchsetzen. Lade aber nicht so viele nicht Star-Wars-Bilder hoch, denn es ist fraglich wie die Macher von Final Fantasy darauf zu sprechen sind, dass hier ihre Bilder hochgeladen werden. Gib immer die genaue Quelle an, dann geht das schon in Ordnung :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:46, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok danke werde ich machen^^ Gruß OOM-14 10:47, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hallo Little Ani! Was heißt Babel eigendlich? Konnte mir bisher nichts zusammen reimen! Also frag ich dich! Gruß und möge der Heilige Klingone dich beschutzen ;-)--Heiliger Klingone 18:36, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Kennst du den umgangssprachlichen Begriff „babbeln“, also wenn jemand völlig unnötiges und meist wirres Zeugs redet, etwas was eigentlich völlig irrelevant ist, und niemanden sonderlich interessieren dürfte? So oder so ähnlich könnte man es nämlich hier in einen Zusammenhang bringen... :) Aber in Wirklichkeit ist der Begriff „Babel“ eine Anlehnung an eine Erzählung der Bibel. In der Geschichte mit dem Titel „Turmbau zu Babel“ hat Gott die Menschen mit ihren verschiedenen Sprachen verwirrt. Babel ist nämlich die hebräische Bezeichnung der Stadt Babylon. Frage mich jetzt aber nicht über die genaue Handlung von „Turmbau zu Babel“ aus. Die Erzählung habe ich nämlich nicht gelesen :) Auf jeden Fall wird der Begriff „Babel“ – gerade in Anlehnung zu besagter Erzählung – in Wikis dazu verwendet, um verschiedenen Benutzern ihre Sprachkenntnisse mitzuteilen, z.B. erfährt ein amerikanischer Wiki-Benutzer auf diese Weise, dass ein anderer Benutzer Deutsch als Muttersprache hat. Aber hier in der Jedipedia werden die Babel nur selten dazu gebraucht, um Sprachkenntnisse preiszugeben. Meistens ist es doch einfach unnötiges Gebabbel... :) Ich hoffe du kannst nun mehr damit anfangen! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Okay Little Ani Danke! Ziehmlich genau! Hehe Danke! Möge der Heilige Klingone dich beschützen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:31, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Artikeln übersetzen Little Ani ich habe paar Artikel von Wookiepedia abgeguckt und versucht ins Deutsch ganz anders zu schreiben. Ich werde damit sein lassen. --Vos 13:06, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Bei Wookieepedia zu gucken, ist nicht verboten. Wenn du aber dort Artikel übersetzt, ist das hier nicht gerne gesehen. Schreibe Artikel, deren Inhalt du auch mit offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. Also z.B. wenn du einen Roman gelesen hast oder ein Spiel gezockt hast. Dann weiß du über das Thema viel besser Bescheid, als wenn du einfach einen fremden Text in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt, zumal einige Benutzer deine Texte fast immer komplett überarbeiten müssen, damit man sie auch versteht. Es ist nett, dass du in Zukunft die Finger davon lässt... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:11, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Vanpire-Padawan hi Little Ani könntest du Vanpire-Padawan helfen er wollte das ihm jemand dabei hilft die Seite Bilder von Gebäuden zu finden da er nicht mehr weiss wie er da dran kommt und da wollt ich ihm einen link dahin machen weiss aber nicht wie das geht würdest du ihm helfen ja? Vanpire-Padawans Diskussionsseite -- Gruß Jango 17:44, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Okay, schon erledigt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:49, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Gut danke Jango 17:52, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) OOM-9 Hi Little Ani darf man bei dem Arikel OOM-9 auch schreiben was er auf Nabbo noch für Missionen hatte? Die spielt man nähmlich bei Galactic Battlegrounds! Ist das okay? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:27, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich darfst du das, sehr gerne sogar. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:10, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Vandalen Die IP mit der Nummer 80.135.95.117 betreibt Vandalismus. Bitte um Sperrung. Boba 13:24, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, bin erst gerade gekommen und habe auf deine Nachricht nicht gleich reagieren können. Aber Premia hat den Vandalen bereits dingfest gemacht... also ist alles wieder im Butter! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:04, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Sperrst du bitte die IP auf meiner Diskussionsseite ok ? Jango 13:02, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST)